


Анатомия необходимости

by WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты G-T [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Konoha after war, M/M, Post-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: Можете звать его ретроградом, но черно-белое шахматное существование Конохи никогда не было его любимым полем для игры: свет или тьма, долг или позор — ну правда, шиноби стоило бы быть умнее.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yakushi Kabuto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты G-T [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147319
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Анатомия необходимости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Anatomy of Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/770209) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



> Миди, количество слов в оригинале — 4186

К чести Сакуры, его руки в крови. Она не дает ему и шанса объяснить, что он делает — отчаянно пытается спасти чью-то жизнь, вообще-то, — прежде чем впечатать свой кулак ему в грудь. Это одновременно раздражает и кажется очень правильным. У него нет времени уклониться; ему удается быстро распределить чакру, добавленную к ее удару, по своему эпидермису, но факт остаётся фактом: она смогла ударить его физически. Лежа на спине в пыли и глядя во взрывающееся небо головокружительного летнего утра, Кабуто думает: вот оно, типичное конохское гостеприимство.

***

— Мне не нужны проблемы.

— Забавно, — резко отвечает она, — мне тоже. 

— Я не доставлю проблем, — исправляется он.

— Я тебе не доверяю.

Кабуто вздыхает. Его плечи болят, а между пальцев у него воспалившийся волдырь, который он заработал, дергая ремень своей дорожной сумки в моменты скуки. Таких моментов было много.

— Сакура, на кого я вообще в данный момент могу работать? 

— Тебе не обязательно работать на кого-то, чтобы создавать проблемы. — Но в ее позиции есть слабое место; Кабуто улыбается про себя и выкладывает свой козырь.

— Я нужен вам.

Сакура дергается, будто у нее зачесалась спина, будто кто-то выводит символ конохского госпиталя на ее коже лезвием затупившегося скальпеля.

— Ладно, — говорит она. — Обратись к Хокаге, он скажет, где тебе остановиться.

Кабуто говорит:

— Это будет забавно.

Честно говоря, если бы он хотел испытать удачу или заставить Сакуру снова дернуться, он бы заметил, что найти для него жилье не составит труда. Прошлой ночью он видел огни с холма — деревня скрыта, только если не знаешь, с какого угла смотреть, — и пустые дома сложно не заметить. Маленькие заплатки темных окон бросаются в глаза, отпечатываются на сетчатке сильнее, чем уютные островки света и жизни — еще один выживший раскинул свою собственную паутину вины, и, лавируя между ней и светом, мотылькам точно не выжить. Кабуто не уверен, кто в этом уравнении мотыльки: может, они хорошие, может, плохие, может, ни то ни се, как он сам. Можете звать его ретроградом, но черно-белое шахматное существование Конохи никогда не было его любимым полем для игры: свет или тьма, долг или позор — ну правда, шиноби стоило бы быть умнее. Кабуто работал на Орочимару, потому что, как бы тот ни был безумен, он умел размывать границы, особенно между жизнью и смертью. И нет ничего более размытого, чем эта грань. Это профессиональное мнение Кабуто.

Но тем не менее вот он, снова на доске, двигается так, как предписано правилами; почему? 

Это несложный вопрос. Слишком много крови скормлено жадной траве, слишком много отметин неотвратимых потерь, которые люди носят на себе, будто каждая пора их кожи болит: он нужен кому-то, и ему это необходимо. Ему всегда было комфортнее всего среди живых мертвецов.

***

— Сакура сказала, чтобы я позволил тебе остаться.

Кабуто знает по слухам, что Наруто стал Хокаге не так давно. Он держится как человек, который купил костюм и понял, что он не так идеален, как выглядел в магазине, жмет в неожиданных местах, большеват в других. Он несет эту должность с упорством и неловкостью, и Кабуто думает: может, он дорастет до нее.

— Ей нужна любая помощь. Госпиталю отчаянно не хватает медиков.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Наруто, нетерпеливый, как всегда. Его взгляд не задерживается на стопках бумаг, лежащих перед ним. — Не думай, что я...

— Эй, — доносится голос от двери, и Кабуто чувствует холодную руку памяти, сжимающую его внутренности. Он заставляет себя медленно повернуться, годы тренировок подавляют желание отшатнуться, прежде чем оно превращается в сигнал для его двигательных нейронов.

Он говорит «Здравствуй, Саске» — его голос настолько ровный, что на нем можно балансировать чашечками с саке, и он горд этим.

Саске не отвечает; его глаза сужаются, и он подходит широкими шагами к столу Наруто. Что-то безрассудное внутри Кабуто думает, не поздравить ли его с получением ранга джонина, но затем Саске скрещивает на груди руки и переносит вес на одну ногу, и баланс сил в комнате внезапно смещается. Тот Наруто, которого Кабуто знал, пробивается на поверхность широкой радостной улыбкой.

— Ты вернулся.

— Какого хрена он здесь делает?

— Он будет помогать в госпитале, — говорит Наруто, улыбаясь.

От взгляда Саске Кабуто чувствует, будто по его лицу что-то ползет — пауки, или статическое электричество, или чешуя — но он не реагирует.

— Нет, — говорит Саске.

— Нам нужны медики, Саске. Сакура согласилась приглядывать за ним.

— О, ну раз Сакура согласилась. — Но вопреки сарказму в голосе поза Саске смягчается, и, удивительное дело, угроза уходит. 

— Никогда не думал, что увижу тебя за офисным столом, Наруто, — говорит Кабуто, прощаясь.

Наруто смотрит на него, и на его лице появляется совершенно новая эмоция, которая делает его черты лица резче, а глаза ярче, будто хорошо подобранный цвет одежды; это единственная часть одеяния, которая подходит ему идеально.

— Я хочу защитить людей Конохи, — говорит он. Кабуто мог бы подумать, что это предупреждение.

Он ждет — эта фраза и отблески недавней знакомой улыбки Наруто до краев наполнены историями и смыслами, — но на этом все. Кабуто отпустили. Аудиенция окончена. Он улыбается и прячет свои соображения как следует, очень аккуратно. Позже он сможет достать их снова и использовать, если в том возникнет необходимость. Кабуто всегда держит свои инструменты под рукой.

***

Соглашение, которого они достигают, получается таким: мы забудем прошлое, если ты тоже это сделаешь. Это легко. Он выглядит нормально. Он ведет себя нормально (что бы это ни значило в контексте его личности и деяний). У его голоса иногда появляется тембр с привкусом металла, и звучит он так же, как ощущается: будто струну, натянутую внутри его грудной клетки, что-то заставляет вибрировать в случайные моменты. И есть еще шипение расплавленного железа, когда он напряжен до предела или когда кто-то умирает под его руками без его согласия. Но в этой деревне слишком много беспорядка и витания в облаках, чтобы столь мелкая особенность могла привлечь к нему внимание. Для многих Кабуто — всего лишь минутное спасение, и люди, которые его не знают, — их больше, чем он ожидал, — даже не задерживают на нем взгляд. Кабуто предполагает, что прошлое сотрудничество с Орочимару — не проблема для работы в Конохе; его грехи не сравнимы с грехами Правой руки Хокаге, но он не замечал, чтобы кто-нибудь пытался выставить Саске вон.

Сакура не из тех людей, что легко прощают, но она реалистка, и к работе с ней легко привыкнуть. Проходит меньше недели, и это уже нельзя назвать присмотром; их таланты сопоставимы, несмотря на то, что они специализируются в разных областях, и мало с чем они не могут справиться вдвоем, если ничто их не отвлекает. Кабуто… ценит ее. Она — вторичное произведение искусства, как автопортрет или этюд в смягченных тонах его собственных личностных проблем с щедрым обрамлением из удивительно теплой эмпатии.

Они стоят рядом, их руки в перчатках, а чакры направлены внутрь лежащего перед ними человеческого тела. Сакура кидает на него взгляд, ее глаза — стерильного, неприкасаемого зеленого цвета, ее волосы — неповторимого оттенка первого толчка крови сквозь замерзшие конечности, возвращающего им тепло и жизнь, и Кабуто удивляет внезапное осознание того, что он хочет делать с ее телом. Жажда пробежаться пальцами по обнаженной коже меж ее грудей и желание послать свою чакру, разрезая то же место, чтобы изучить сросшиеся микротрещины в ее грудине, отличаются, но совсем немного; они покоятся настолько близко друг к другу в разуме Кабуто, что их края начинают сплавляться вместе.

Это неожиданно, ново, но Кабуто нравится все новое. И госпиталь Конохи — хорошее место для экспериментов: здесь слишком много отчаяния и слишком мало постоянства — последствия катастрофы, — чтобы было иначе. Пока он спасает жизни и конечности, никого не волнует, как он это делает, так что Кабуто извлекает теории и проекты из хранилища на задворках своего разума и прикидывает свои шансы. Женщина в коме со времен нападения Мадары на деревню, ее мозг — живое кружево из хаоса и медленного умирания. Мальчик-генин со случайными, нанесенными самому себе ранами, оставшимися с тех времен, когда он отчаянно хотел отомстить своему учителю, — но у него было больше силы, чем контроля. Каждый случай — возможность научиться чему-то, и каждый урок заслуживает внимания, особенно кровавый. И чем больше запутанной информации он впитывает, тем легче ему не спать, пока его мозг обрабатывает ее. А это важно из-за снов.

Кабуто точно знает, когда они начались, и давно перестал надеяться, что они прекратятся. Кажется, что в том, когда они всплывают из глубин его прошлого и проглатывают его, нет никакой закономерности. Это кошмары, ужасные, стискивающие и проглатывающие его душу целиком, прямо как в детстве. С тех пор он научился разделять между собой боль и субъективное знание о вреде. Он редко помнит их, просто просыпается с тахикардией, паника кислит у него во рту, а шипение отдается эхом в ушах. По ночам он заставляет свой талант заполнять лакуны, нагружает свой интеллект, чтобы отогнать сон. Это несложно. Идеи проползают сквозь его разум, как муравьи по поверхности клинка, врезающегося в лед, точного, свирепого и проворачивающегося, и когда сон наконец приходит, это благословенная пустота; вакуум изнурения.

***

Однажды Саске приходит со сломанной ключицей и сидит в углу зала ожидания до тех пор, пока вымотанная медсестра (других в госпитале нет) не посылает слишком юную стажерку сходить за Сакурой.

— Не советую, — говорит медсестра в ответ на нетерпеливый жест Кабуто. Саске смотрит на них с безразличием, переходящим в глубокую враждебность, его рука тесно прижата к телу, и уродливый бугор виднеется под бледной кожей чуть ниже шеи. Кабуто знает реакции Саске на ранения и лечение лучше, чем кто-либо еще из ныне живущих; он знает его анамнез.

— Он уже ломал эту ключицу раньше, — говорит он Сакуре, когда та забегает в комнату. — Минимум дважды. Кость будет слабее — сращивание потребует усилий.

Сакура приостанавливается лишь на секунду — не благодарит его, но кивает в его сторону, — становится на колени и срезает рубашку Саске ножницами. Стажерка приглушенно хихикает и опирается на стену, чтобы посмотреть.

Перелом ужасен, с сильным смещением, еще чуть-чуть — и был бы открытый. Даже не поприветствовав друг друга, эти двое начинают спорить, должен ли Саске пойти и лечь, пока Сакура вправляет кость. Саске — все тот же высокомерный тупица, каким его помнит Кабуто, — против.

— В последний раз, когда я лег в больничную койку, ты не разрешала мне с нее встать еще три дня.

— Но это не помешало тебе встать с нее все равно, — резко отвечает Сакура.

— Просто вправь его здесь.

— «Просто вправь его здесь», да что ты говоришь!

Покашливание и суета; люди освобождают комнату. Кабуто улыбается себе под нос. Сакура угрожает не вправлять кость вообще, Саске изображает что-то вроде агонизирующего пожимания плечами и угрожает в ответ, что уйдет, и способные руки Сакуры, зависшие прямо над рукой Саске, уже начинают дрожать от сдерживаемого гнева, когда Наруто опирается о косяк главного входа в госпиталь и спрашивает:

— Все в порядке?

— Нет, — рычат оба почти в унисон.

— Это всего лишь ключица, идиот, — добавляет Саске, оказавшийся чуть быстрее. — Иди работай.

— У меня перерыв, — объявляет Наруто. Это значит, что его бумажную работу сейчас выполняет клон, но сам он предпочитает изображать безответственность. Он прицельно усаживается рядом с Саске. Они неплохо смотрятся, трое бывших учеников Хатаке Какаши, даже в этой тускло освещенной и неловкой обстановке. Воплощенная концентрация и цвет, гибкая динамика истории и тонкая суть настоящего времени; это красиво, но в этом нет равновесия. Кабуто очень хорош в том, чтобы заставлять людей забыть о своем присутствии, и защита Сакуры рассыпается, когда она рядом с Наруто. Вероятно, комбинация этих двух фактов — и удачи — позволяет Кабуто увидеть, как меняется ее лицо, когда Саске толкает Наруто в плечо здоровой рукой. Наруто ухмыляется. Убийственный взгляд Саске исчезает, как туман под лучами солнца. Сакура отворачивается от них, и горькая тоска поднимается, как волна, чтобы омыть ее лицо, все ее существо, и схлынуть: привычно, быстро. Все, что остается на песке, — лишь жаждущая улыбка, в которой мало улыбки и много жажды, — светлая и острая, как необходимость.

***

Его жизнь достаточно загружена, а его уверенность в себе достаточно сильна — и проходят месяцы, прежде чем он задумывается о путях, которыми он, кажется, меняется, или его меняют. Если очень неподвижно стоять, зарывшись пальцами ног в землю, можно почувствовать себя пойманным в ловушку вязкого конохского воздуха. Точно так же он себя чувствовал, когда был здесь во время чуунинских экзаменов — все эти ветви, и листья, и ветреные лесные тропы, изгибы вытянутых облаков и неверные объятия тени.

Но он быстрее и неуловимее, чем неподвижные деревья вокруг. Он всегда может уйти, если понадобится. А пока он одновременно игрок и наблюдатель, следящий за попытками Наруто понять правила игры, которым никто и не думал его учить. Неважно, сколько раз Наруто говорил им, к чему стремится; они просто продолжали забивать его голову бесполезными инструкциями и грубой силой — будто одной только силы достаточно, чтобы стать политическим игроком. Ее не достаточно. Конечно, нет. Парень Нара, вытянувшийся и тихий, с глазами, не упускающими ничего и выдающими еще меньше, сидит с Наруто каждое утро, и они беседуют. Ирука навещает его. Сакура тоже. Поток посетителей, входящих и выходящих из Башни Хокаге, такой плотный, что Кабуто интересно, делает ли Наруто вообще ту часть работы, которая не связана с общением с людьми. Кабуто нравится видеть истины и тайны мира своими глазами, поэтому однажды он отбирает больничные бумаги у персонала и вызывается доставить отчеты сам. Он пролистывает их по пути: удручающая статистика, беспощадно подбитый бюджет — мазки кисти, которые не скрываются под медицинским неразборчивым почерком, а выделяются резко и обманчиво сухо. Они скрывают критические положения, которым не суждено случиться, потому что Сакура хороша в этом больше, чем кто-либо осознает или ценит. Кабуто прослеживает пальцем ее сжатые формулировки о локализованном прорыве инфекции и ощущает, как толстое щупальце восхищения проскальзывает сквозь его суждения.

— … у них же не обязательно есть корыстные цели, ведь так? — говорит Наруто. Кабуто открывает дверь не до конца, оставаясь за ней. Голос Хокаге звучит сварливо.

— Да, но лучше, чтобы у тебя были бумаги с чем-то существенным. Иначе получится, что они выгнали половину чиновников Суны просто так, а им это не понравится. — Саске стоит возле кресла Наруто, из которого тот встал, чтобы найти что-то на столе. Никто из них не замечает плавного движения двери.

— Черт, черт, чертова хрень, — отстраненно бормочет Наруто, перебирая бумаги. — Наверное, ты прав. Я начну писать список завтра и поговорю с Рейко насчет приоритезации и… видимо, пошлю заранее копию? Да где это чертово… о.

— Я всегда прав, — замечает Саске, когда Наруто берет лист бумаги из его рук. — Ты просто никак это не запомнишь.

— Заткнись. — Наруто нежно дотрагивается до губ Саске измазанными в чернилах кончиками пальцев, с улыбкой, которая на годы моложе, чем его уставшее выражение лица, и Кабуто удивляет самого себя, подняв руку, чтобы вежливо постучать в полуоткрытую дверь.

Визит Гаары в Коноху случается быстрее, чем Кабуто ожидал; очевидно, у Наруто не хватает терпения для традиционных затянутых форм дипломатии. Это событие подобно землетрясению для жизни и без того взбудораженного сообщества, но все, кажется, принимают этот вызов. Кабуто внимателен и видит многие вещи, важные и не очень. Например, кому и какие доверяют задания и чьи рты неодобрительно кривятся от того, сколькими протоколами пренебрегает Наруто, когда сбегает вниз, чтобы обнять своего друга, и собирает пыль полами своего развевающегося официального одеяния. То, насколько далеко распространяется внимание воинов каждой деревни, скрывающих напряжение за почтительностью. То, как острая на язык сестра Казекаге в кои-то веки замолкает при виде вызывающей улыбки, преображающей лицо Нара Шикамару, когда их ладони соприкасаются; в этом есть прошлое и, возможно, будущее, но ничего необычного. Кабуто идет дальше. Он оказывается у комнаты переговоров, в которой обсуждаются великие и важные вещи (или, возможно, Наруто с энтузиазмом демонстрирует свою новую технику, пытаясь заставить Гаару улыбнуться; Кабуто ни в чем не уверен), и натыкается на Саске. Быть часовым — ниже достоинства Учихи, но Кабуто помнит, как сильно тот всегда ненавидел все, что хоть немного отдавало политикой.

— Сбежал? — спрашивает он, и в обычном недовольном выражении лица Саске появляется проблеск, означающий, что Кабуто прав. — Кто бы мог подумать, — добавляет он, потому что ему тоже скучно, и раскрытие загадки Саске слой за слоем никогда ему не надоедает, — Учиха Саске, по своей воле пойманный в сеть Конохи.

Саске не поддается, но оказывает Кабуто любезность, не игнорируя историю и вопрос, стоящие за этой фразой. Он запрокидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на игру света сквозь спиральные ленты, украшающие край крыши, его невероятно опасные руки мирно похлопывают по ноге, и он глядит Кабуто в лицо.

— Деревня — это люди, которые живут в ней.

Это звучит, как цитата. Кабуто понимающе говорит:

— Или люди, которые ее возглавляют.

Саске отворачивается.

***

Кабуто видит во время работы в госпитале много граней Сакуры и быстро разделяет их по категориям. Как и у многих ниндзя-медиков, которых он знает, у нее есть потрясающая способность оставаться гибкой под давлением, но больше всего она ему нравится — и больше всего он ее хочет, — когда она напряжена и резка, ее края остры и искажены весом ее горечи. Это случается часто; даже самые близкие ей люди, кажется, не замечают, до каких пределов она держится только за счет своего таланта и гибкости. Будь это кто угодно другой, Кабуто бы предположил, что это не продлится долго, что рано или поздно этот человек сломается, но только не Сакура: трещины глубоки, но швы умелы и крепки, и хотя симптомов улучшения нет, вероятность, что она позволит себе развалиться на части, еще меньше. Кабуто собирает ее симптомы и все, что он знает о ней, и классифицирует это в своей голове: у него теперь есть до странного много времени, чтобы думать о ней и организовывать в своей голове презентацию по ее истории болезни, такую, благодаря которой диагноз неотвратимо вытекает из фактов. Они оба люди логики. Она оценит его усилия.

Он застает ее одну. На ее лице тень улыбки, и он, как любой хороший медик, переходит прямо к делу. Или — как любой хороший ниндзя — бьет сильно и быстро в то место, где будет болеть сильнее.

— Ты не знаешь, кого из них хочешь, и иногда ты думаешь, что на самом деле не хочешь ни одного из них, но ты не можешь вынести, что они нашли друг друга, потому что это значит, что у тебя нет никого и что никто не хочет тебя. И ты ненавидишь себя за это, потому что твоя работа — делать так, чтобы люди чувствовали себя лучше, но больше всего на свете ты хочешь уничтожить их счастье. Даже несмотря на то, что они не виноваты ни в чем, кроме того, что нашли любовь, и на то, что их жизни были невообразимо трудны, ты желаешь им вреда, и ты думаешь, что это делает тебя монстром.

Она просто стоит. Обнаженная до костей и трясущаяся от ослепительного стыдного гнева. Кабуто не трогает ее, хотя ему хочется; он улыбается и наслаждается напряженным равновесием молчания между ними.

— В самом деле, — добавляет он наконец, — я думал, что человек нашей профессии должен мыслить шире.

Она не притворяется, будто не понимает. Ее глаза острые, как осока, и она шепчет:

— Монстры бывают разные. Тебе ли не знать.

Кабуто протягивает руку, берет ее за запястье и видит, как узкие щели ее глаз расширяются в разбитые окна, когда она поворачивает ладонь, чтобы взять его за руку в ответ. Эта взаимная хватка выходит у них автоматически; упражнение, тренировка, способ демонстрации медицинских техник. Это может быть настолько опасно, насколько потребуется учителю.

— Мне ли не знать, — соглашается он и дает то, что ей нужно, — того, кому можно сделать больно.

По молчаливому соглашению она не идет выше локтя, но это не сильно упрощает дело, потому что анатомия предплечья сложная. Сложная и полная индивидуальных особенностей; есть что-то восхитительно интимное в разветвлениях и изгибах срединной локтевой вены, и Кабуто наслаждается тем, как Сакура посылает по ней вспышки боли на клеточном уровне — точный метод, с которым он раньше не сталкивался. У него, вероятно, есть медицинское применение. Она, скорее всего, никогда раньше не использовала его для чего-то подобного. Но ее разрывает от желания разрушать, и Кабуто беззвучно смеется и принимает боль. Его голова идет кругом от того, что они позволяют небольшой частичке прошлого просочиться в настоящее, пользуются возможностью отомстить, играют с синапсисами, виной и другими невидимыми вещами. Они обмениваются быстрыми грязными тайнами в виде обращенной в оружие чакры, и Кабуто никогда не раскрывался настолько перед другими. Но то, как она резко вдыхает, когда его сила проникает сквозь ее защиту, то, как ее сердце качает толчками ее наполненную яростью кровь, то, как ее рот пытается удержать рвущиеся наружу звуки, — этого более чем достаточно для того, чтобы игра того стоила, а потери были приемлемыми.

Она резко говорит:

— Тебе это нравится.

Он отвечает:

— Конечно. Это имеет значение?

Это важный вопрос. Желание причинить настоящее страдание и желание насилия — разные вещи.

Невидимые молнии берут в тиски сухожилия Кабуто, и Сакура говорит, как он и думал:

— Нет. Никакого.

***

Коноха — это сеть, которую сплетали веками. Коноха — это черно-белая доска со скрытыми безопасными проходами и явными ловушками. Коноха — это медленное рождение галактики, и в центре нее — Наруто, каким-то образом заставляющий это функционировать. Все это. Восстановление деревни, по-новому вписанной в старые карты, распределение команд и натаскивание молодой смены, даже политика — Наруто везде, потому что в его мире нет разницы между белым и черным, между долгом и бесчестьем. Потому что люди вокруг него верят, что это возможно. Потому что он — чертово воплощенное чудо, считает Кабуто. Никто не говорил Наруто, что он хороший человек, мир сделал все возможное, чтобы убедить его стать плохим, и все же он настойчиво продолжал доказывать, что он лучший. Достойный. Честный. Так себе история; если бы она была книгой, Кабуто бросил бы ее читать, но это жизнь, и она просто продолжается, без всякой необходимости доказывать свое правдоподобие.

Коноха — это сеть. Кабуто уверен: пока он способен помнить об этом, он сможет уйти. Но сейчас он остается. Он остается ради новых навыков, которые он обретает, которые даются ему тяжело и сложно, он остается ради напряженного от злости лица Сакуры и их беззвучных восхитительных битв, явных или нет. Он остается, потому что это раздражает Саске, и потому что его сны утопают в запахе мокрой травы, и потому что он невольно — вообще-то нет, по собственной воле, согласно своим природным склонностям — заинтригован настоящей безумной историей Узумаки Наруто.

Он остается, потому что из всех мест в мире только здесь знают, как жить в постоянном ожидании катастрофы. И это единственный правильный способ жить.

— Готова? — спрашивает он Сакуру, когда первое окровавленное тело заносят в дверь. Это может быть несчастный случай. Это может быть первое из многих тел, знамение кошмарной недели без сна и с кровью под ногтями. Это может быть знание, возможность, что-то новое.

Сакура смотрит на него с вызовом, четким и резким на ее лице, будто волны вымыли с него все, кроме самых твердых и самых стоящих частей.

— А у меня есть выбор? — отвечает она.


End file.
